This invention generally relates to a flexure based rotary guide bearing. Flexures have been used successfully in simple and inexpensive as well as complicated and expensive motion systems for centuries. Since they operate by bending, not rolling or sliding, flexures have the inherent advantage of friction-free motion. This key feature allows engineers to build positioning systems with nearly unlimited precision and accuracy. They are also easy to design and fabricate. However, even with these desirable attributes there are few flexure based bearings available commercially. Therefore, it is common practice for an engineer to design custom flexure systems while developing a new mechanism. The rotary flexure bearing described herein is particularly well suited for integration into precision motion systems and opto-mechanical mechanisms where friction-free rotation over a limited angular range is required. It also has a flexure configuration that scales easily without compromising the operating principle, making this concept a convenient basis for a family of rotary flexure bearings. In addition to applications in precision mechanics, this bearing can be used in hostile operating conditions (extreme temperatures, extreme changes in temperature, vacuum, corrosive environment, contaminated environment . . . ) that normally prohibit use of conventional bushings, rolling element bearings, or gas lubricated bearings.